chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Anatta Tower
|spirit = Deceased? (Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit)|spaces = 9 independent floors|shape = Tower|status = Suppressed by the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt |chinese = 还真塔 (Hái Zhēn Tǎ)|alt_translat = Huan Zhen Tower}} The '''Anatta Tower '''is a best-quality God Artifact created by the Anatta Supreme. It has the shape of a 9-floor tower, each floor containing a gigantic independent space. In the War of the Major Worlds, the Anatta Tower was sealed by the Sword Qi of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt, with 108 visible sword marks. After the Anatta Supreme was betrayed and "slain", the Anatta Tower was lost, and eventually landed on the Sea of Despair in the Tian Yuan Realm, where it was eventually found by Jian Chen. Interior 1st Floor The ground was barren, without any signs of life, and filled with the presence of death. The sky was gloomy and expanded as far as the eye could see. Darkness was everywhere in the small world, and within the dark world, space was extremely unstable. Huge cracks would appear one after another, and each one was thousands of meters long. They were large enough to swallow huge beasts, and even emitted a suction force. However, within the dark world, there are four illusory swords that hover in each cardinal direction of the world. They flickered with light as sword Qi surged from it. Thousand-meter-long spatial cracks would pass through the swords from time to time, but it was unable to damage the illusionary swords at all. The cracks did not even manage to shake it. Originally, the first floor was not so small, but the space ahead has been obliterated by the sword Qi of the illusory four god swords of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt. 2nd Floor The second floor also possessed a huge world. It was desolate and showed no signs of life. There was a round sun hanging in the air, though it was not the artifact spirit but a virtual sun formed from the energy of the world. The floor was basically a world, filled with mountains, rivers and large expanses of land, although everywhere would be barren mountains after barren mountains. If one was flying, they would find skeletons of various beasts that lay on the mountains. They were all extremely large and seemed to possess strength far greater than the Origin realm back when they were still alive. The skeletons should have been preserved for long periods of time. Maybe because the tower had been damaged, but they had all eroded away. With just a gentle touch, they would turn into a pile of dust. The world of the second floor was much more complete. Even though the ends of the floor also possessed the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt’s four swords, which were hovering in dark space, the remaining world still possessed a few mountains and rivers.One would even find a sea. Without exception, the mountains were barren and the rivers were dry. Even the sea had been reduced to a relatively small basin. Deeper in the center of the floor, one would find cities. Each city was countless times larger than any capital city on the Tian Yuan Continent. The damaged city walls stood thousands of meters high, reaching toward the sky while the city itself was filled with humanoid skeletons. Some of the skeletons even bore a shred of presence from their former lives. They had died under the erosion of the Anatta Tower during the great war, leading to complete desolation in the tower. 3rd Floor The third floor is similar to the second floor, a world with barren mountains and barren lands, filled with endless silence. Also, the floor has the four illusory swords of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt embedded in the cardinal directions of the world. 4th Floor The fourth floor was an endless expanse of mountains and rivers. One would discover many withered heavenly resources and the remnants of extremely valuable medicines in the mountains and beside the river. Basically the entire place was covered with them. It was basically a medicinal garden. But sadly all of them were withered beyond use. 5th Floor The fifth floor was filled with skeletons of rare beasts. Huge skeletons loomed everywhere, and there were quite a few that were over ten thousand meters long. These beasts are noted as being several boundaries higher than Jian Chen due to the suffocating presence that they could release with their bones and bones alone. But after a fight with the artifact spirit and Jian Chen, they all turned to dust due to how severe the erosion was to the point that mere ant-like attacks could cause such a phenomenon. Category:Heavenly Palace of Bisheng Category:Jian Chen's acquired God Artifact Category:Ming Dong Category:Project Saints' World